Gold Hair, Silver Streaks
by silver dream
Summary: She ran in the middle of the street, her eyes streaming silver tears, her hair dancing behind her. Caleb, I...I... She couldn't finish what she was going to say... A sad tale about romance, passion and two lovers trying to find each other again... R&R...
1. Silver Tears Stained Her Face

**Gold Hair, Silver Streaks**

**Chapter One**

**By: Silver Dream**

**

* * *

This is the first chapter of my new story! Gold Hair, Silver Streaks! This chapter is short, but I'm going to make them that way, unless I change my mind! So don't be flaming me because of my short chapters! Okay, well here's chapter one!**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or anything related to it. Okay…**

* * *

**Caleb's POV:**

I didn't mean to make her cry. I didn't. I just wanted to tell her before I told anyone else. I

had tell her. I love her. But I'm needed back home, in Meridian. But I didn't want just leave

my love behind. But I had to. I asked her if she wanted to go with me, but she wouldn't listen.

She just put her beautiful face in her delicate hands and ran. She ran out of the restaurant and

straight towards Will's house. "What's wrong with you, Caleb?" I asked my stupid idiotic self.

"You can't just tell your true love that you're leaving her. But I'd never leave her, even though

I am. But I'm just staying in Meridian. Queen Elyon asked me personally to be her royal

guard. But is that title worth as much as Cornelia? Not a chance! But I have to be there for my

people, my queen. But I have to be there for my love too, right? Yes. You don't even have to

ask." I ran out of the restaurant and followed Cornelia. "Wait! Cornelia! Come back! I'm

sorry!" But she didn't hear me. She just kept running. She ran in the middle of the street, her

eyes streaming silver tears, her hair dancing behind her. Her long skirt mimicked her golden

locks. She still had her face in her hands. "Cornelia, please wait!" I called to her. She looked

back at me, her wet eyes, her crystal blue eyes locking with mine. She opened her lips.

"Caleb, I-I…" She couldn't finish what she was going to say. Suddenly, a car swerved

through a red light, hitting her. She flew, for what seemed ages, and landed many yards away.

"Cornelia!" I screamed. My heart, beating to fast for me handle, seemed to explode.

"Cornelia." I forced out, silver tears flowing out of my eyes now. I ran to her, nothing else

mattered but her. I placed my hand under her frail head. "Cornelia." I whispered. She was

unconscious. "Please, I won't leave you. I won't." She looked peaceful yet in horrible pain. I

lifted her up and carried her as carefully as I could back to the restaurant. The car that hit

Cornelia just kept going, like nothing happened. Like no one was hurt, like no one could had

died.The driver of the car that had hit my Cornelia, was no one other than Will's boyfriend. I

wonder what she's going to say when she finds out about this."You'll be okay, I promise."

Once we arrived back at the Silver Dragon, I laid Cornelia down on my bed at rushed to Yan

Lin. "Mrs. Lin! Cornelia's been hit by a car! We need to take her to the hospital!" I screamed,

scaring the old woman half to death. But there weren't enough words in the English language

to express the way _I _felt. I couldn't be more frightened in all my life. The W.I.T.C.H. team

could be broken. All because of me.

* * *

Yan Lin drove us to the hospital right away. "Call the girls, Caleb." Yan Lin said, handing me

her cell phone. "Okay." I dialed Will's number, "Hello?" Will said, I heard laughter in the back

ground. "Hello, Will." I said gloomy. "Hey Caleb! Hey, when is Cornelia gonna get here?

We're all waiting for her!" I took a deep breathbefore replying. "Will, Cornelia's not gonna

be there tonight." "What do you mean?" She questioned . "Will, meet us at Lionheart Hospital.

Cornelia's been hit by a car." I listened to her scream, then scream to the others, then scream

again in a chorus. I hung up on them. They were talking madness. Cornelia moaned, and

began to cry again. Silver tears. Finally we arrived at the hospital. People in white rushed out

of the hospital and placed Cornelia on a bed and wheeled her in. After the doctors took many

x-rays and tests and confusing things until Cornelia was placed in a gloomy, white hospital

room. Cornelia laid calmly on her bed. She said nothing. She didn't move. She just laid there.

The girls rushed in a little while later, falling next to her bed, crying, sobbing. Will looked up at

my face, and asked, "Who did this?" Silver tears flooded from her eyes. "Will, it was Matt."

Her eyes grew big and the room grew silent. "What!" She screamed. "He hit Cornelia, Will!"

The girls all screamed 'no!' around me. Will placed her head on Cornelia's bed and silently

cried. The other Guardians held each other and cried on each other's shoulders. A nurse came

in and check Cornelia's status. "Are you related to her?" She asked us. "No, were her

friends." The nurse shook her head. "What is her parents' number?" I gave the nurse

Cornelia's number and she called her family. I could hear her family's cries even though the

phone. "They'll be here soon." She walked over to Yan Lin and told her what was wrong.

"Cornelia has her ribs fractured in two places, one of her legs and both arms are broken,

and…" Her voice was changed into a whisper. Mrs. Lin covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh my, are you sure?" Yan Lin asked. The nurse nodded. Yan Lin walked over to Cornelia

and traced her cheek with a finger tip. "Oh, Cornelia." she whispered. I walked over to Mrs.

Lin and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong with Cornelia?" I asked, worry in my voice. Yan

Lin, looked at my love, "Her spine is severed. She may not walk again." That's when

everything went black. Cornelia would never be able to be in my arms, she'd never be able to

fight for Meridian again. Even though Elyon is safely Queen of Meridian, Phobos could easily

escape and attack. But now, because of Will's stupid excuse for a boyfriend, Cornelia is

broken. Broken.

* * *

**So, this is chapter one, and like I said at the top, NO FLAMES ABOUT THE SHORTNESS! If you read my other story, a Forbidden Love, you'll see that I hardly write short chapters! Okay, so R&R, nice reviews, no flames! Alright, see ya! Chapter two coming soon! Love, Silver Dream!**


	2. He Doesn't Want to Let Me Go

**Gold Hair, Silver Streaks**

**Chapter Two**

**By: Silver Dream**

* * *

**Okay! Here's my update of my new story, Gold Hair, Silver Streaks! I hope you like it! Remember, CxC all the way! Alright, here's chapter two! (P.S. I love Invader ZIM! He's the best! And little GIR is ace too! But I still love W.I.T.C.H. too! Yes!)**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or anything related to it. Okay, read now.**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO LOVEROSE FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT WRITER, FRIEND AND WITCH FANATIC AS I AM! AND CORNELIA/CALEB FANATIC TOO! THANKS LOVEROSE!**

* * *

**Hay Lin's POV:**

Cornelia. My friend. My closest, dearest friend. She was hurt to badly to even think of. She

would be able to reach her toes to paint them, she'd never be able to dance so wildly for us.

She'd never be able to skate again. She never be able to be Cornelia, only a angel that has been

rejected by heaven, and was pushed through the clouds down to Earth, falling, falling, until she hit

the ground below. She would never be able to play out in the snow with Caleb. Oh, Caleb. His

first love wouldn't be able to dance with him at prom. They would be separated by her state. But

their love would never leave each other. They would be separated yet connected. But how can

one's love survive like this? I hope Caleb doesn't break Cornelia's heart, her spine is already

severed. Her heart doesn't need the same fate.

* * *

I know that Cornelia's not the nicest girl. But she has a kind heart. She loves animals. Even

though she doesn't show much. She loves children, but you wouldn't know by the way she treats

her sister. She'd probably be a great mother. Well, she would have made a great mother. Now,

I'm not sure what we're gonna do. Our Earth guardian. Our precious Earth guardian. Our team

wouldn't be complete without Cornelia. We need her more than we need anything. She's always

there to co-lead us. She brave, strong, independent. She's everything a leader should be. Yet,

she's not our leader, just a helper. An aid. But now, she needs all the aid she can get.

* * *

**Taranee's POV: **

I can't believe someone could do this! Matt. The sweet, loving guy that every one likes, almost

killed our friend! But how? But why? He's always so nice to us. He's always complimenting Will,

and telling us that we're so nice. But how could someone, someone that is liked by Will, could hit

an innocent girl, and just drive away from the scene of the crime. Someone like that can only have

a heart of ice. Cold. Freezing. There's no way to thaw a heart like that. There's just no way. Not

even I can.

* * *

Cornelia's always been there for me. She always gave me badly needed fashion tips. She even

fixed up my short hair. I don't know how. She has more control than just of Earth. She's just a

magical person. But now, watching her now, I see her magic being drained out of her. Not really,

but the way she looks, right now, it's heart breaking. There's no way our group will ever survive

without her. Without her healing touch. Without her mean, yet needed remarks. Without her.

**

* * *

**

**Irma's POV:**

This isn't happening. It can't be. It isn't. She isn't lying in that bed. She's not. She's not _not_ ever

going to walk again. Nope, she's okay. She's alright. She's just going to get up and smile her

beautiful, make-any-man-die smile and tell us nothing happened. 'Cause nothing did happen. Oh,

who am I kidding. I can't lie to myself anymore. Cornelia got hit by a car and that's the truth. But

why can't it be a lie? I really need it to be one. I'm gonna break down if it's not.

* * *

Cornelia's not the nicest person, I'll give you that. But still, karma can't be this evil. _She's not this _

_evil. _I need Cornelia back. She's like my sister. But no sister is alike. She's the popular, beautiful,

perfect, you-wish-you-were-her sister. I'm the funny, annoying sister, that gets into all of my other

sisters' businesses and junk. But we complete each other. We need each other. But right now I

need her. I need Cornelia. _I love Cornelia like she was my sister._ But now, now she'll never be

able to laugh at me. She'd never be able to make comments on my outfits. I just want her back.

All of her, not just her voice, but her. I need to see her stake, dance, jump. I just need her back.

**

* * *

**

**Will's POV:**

I cannot believe that Matt did this to my best friend. I cannot believe the man I kissed, that the

man I hugged, that the man I dreamt of during math class hit Cornelia with his car. I loved Matt.

But now, he's the last person I'd think of liking right now. No, not even right now. Never. Never

again will I like Matt the way I did before. He nearly killed my best friend. That's worth ten

thousand needles in the eyes. And a wooden stake through the heart. If he has one. You can't hit

someone and not notice. He should had brought her here. He should be standing next to me,

crying or doing whatever guys do when they've done something really, really bad. But he's not

here. He's not anywhere. He could be at the bottom of a lake somewhere right now, but I

wouldn't care. No one would. He could go missing for days, weeks, months, and no one would

remember him. But if that happened to Cornelia, well, the whole town would break down. But I'll

never care for that boy ever again. Now that he's done this, he'll never be loved again.

* * *

Cornelia looked beautiful even when lying in a white hospital bed. She looked peaceful, even

when her body was broken. She looked calm, even though we all were biting our nails to the

bone, while we were all breaking down. She was perfect, even when in a damp, cold hospital.

But how would we continue doing what we do? How will we fight without her? We can't. We

need her. She's been through so much with us that now, she's a part of all of us. As for Caleb,

he's not as lucky as we were. He was there when it happened. He was there when his girlfriend

was thrown my the car. He seen it all happen, while we sang karaoke, and boogie all over

the place. We were having a great time, a happy time, while our friend and her love were

violently, horribly shown what the world can really do.

* * *

**Caleb POV:**

_Cornelia. Cornelia. Cornelia. I can't live without you by my side, you know that don't you? _

_Don't you know that I'd die without you? You're the most beautiful woman I ever met. _

_You're the most perfect person on Earth and in Meridian. I need you because I love you._

* * *

I was staring at Cornelia when I suddenly heard her voice. It wasn't like her talking voice, but like

a ghostly voice, like she was talking behind me, or above me. But she wasn't. She was lying in her

bed, her mouth closed, her voice concealed. _"Caleb. I need you to come get me. He's got me _

_now. And he wants his Kingdom back. You need to save me Caleb. Only you can do it." _

"Cornelia?" I whispered. The girls stopped crying and looked at me with confused, annoyed

looks. Irma arched her eyebrows at me and cursed under her breath, "Caleb, what are you

talking about! Cornelia's not going to answer you!" She stood up from her position near

Cornelia's bed. "She's lying right here! Her mouth is closed. She's not saying anything!" Hay Lin

stood up also. She wrapped her arms around Irma's neck. "Irma, we want her to be okay. But

she needs to heal on her own." At first Irma didn't hug Hay Lin back, but she wrapped her arms

around Hay Lin and whispered, "I just miss her yelling at me. I want her to be alright." The girls

started crying again. But I couldn't do anything. Cornelia told me something, and I had to go to

Meridian to find out what she meant. I didn't wanna leave the girls, and I really didn't wanna

leave Cornelia, but I have to go back. Ha, Meridian. It started there, it happened there, it

happened because of there, and it's gonna end there. Does that make any sense? Anyways, what

ever Cornelia meant, "_He's got me, He wants his Kingdom back." _I need to find out. I need to

save Cornelia. I need to keep her alive, from who ever _He_ is. I just want her to be okay. I love

her.

* * *

**So, how was chapter two! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Okay, I guess I can throw in a please... I guess if I have too. Okay, anyways, if you liked it, tell me! Okay yeah, no flames and I'll update sooner! Okay, and to my first reviewers, (and LoveRose, love ya LoveRose!) thanks for reviewing! Okay, love all of you people you read this and all that review it! (more) Silver Dream**


	3. His Fangs and My Neck

**Gold Hair, Silver Streaks…**

**By: Silver Dream**

* * *

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to all of my, and my story's fans! Thanks for reading so far, this will bea big treat for all for you!**

* * *

**OK, well, finally, here's chapter three! Yes, you heard me right, chapter three! Well, you read me right. Hee hee... OK, well this chapter has a lot of Cornelia in it, so get ready for a big, evil, dark surprise... OK, remember, R&R and have fun!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to W.I.T.C.H so stop reminding me…****

* * *

**

**Cornelia's POV: ****  
**

My wrists were bleeding. The chains around them had rubbed them raw. "Please. Let me go."

I whispered, looking up. I was hanging by my wrists, with my back on the wall. I was in a dark

room, but I could still see clearly who was in front of me. I walked up to me. A smile crept

across his pale face. He pushed his long, sandy blond hair out of his eyes and looked down at

me. "Oh, pathetic little girl, why in the world would I do that?" I glared up at him, my blue eyes

beginning to water. I felt the warm, salt water slide down the sides of my face. "You're sick,

and evil. Now let me go RIGHT NOW!" The ground around us began to shake. I pulled on

the chains, but they dug even deeper into my flesh. I let out a gasp, but I kept pulling. I had to

get back. I had to stop Caleb from leaving me. I pulled, and shook the rattling chains, the

ground still swaying fiercely. He fell down, and looked at me with a sour look on his face. I

couldn't help but laugh. I laughed as I pulled, I smiled as my blood dripped, landing on his

face. I watched as a drop slid down his face, first landing on his forehead, then sliding between

his eyes and over his nose. It came close to his lips. "Thank you." He smiled, showing large,

white fangs. "Y-you're a v-vampire?" He just kept smiling, even when my blood entered his

mouth. He licked his lips and laughed. The ground stopped shaking. I watched in horror as he

stood up and walked over to me. He placed a cold hand on my cheek, and whispered, "Which

hurts more?" He twisted my head to the side, exposing my bare neck. I tried to scream, but I

couldn't. I felt his teeth sink into my skin, his fangs going in deeper, and deeper. I winced, tears

flowing out once more. "S-stop, I won't become what you are." He seemed to smile, yet he

just bit deeper. Finally his long fangs left my neck. Blood poured out of my wound, and he

licked my neck, lapping up all of the liquid that happened to flow his way. I began to feel dizzy.

Everything was getting darker. But he lifted my chin, bringing me back. "No, Cornelia. You

can't die just yet. Let me ask you one more question: What hurts more? My teeth in your neck,

your humanity become a mere memory? Or this?" He pulled my face toward his, while his

now, red eyes closed. My heart screamed. _What is he DOING? _I tried it pull away but he had

me against the wall now. His body was placed on my own, my back was crushed by his body

and the wall behind me. "NO!" I screamed, hoping it'd throw him off. He just came closer until

there was just about half an inch between us. He spoke, his eyes still closed, "My little

princess, you're all mine now." My eyes watched in horror again, as he placed his hard lips on

mine. He kissed my harder and harder that my own lips began to feel numb. Finally after what

seemed like a lifetime, his cold lips disappeared. I was left, hanging there, my lips burning,

covered in my own blood. My heart, screaming, telling me to escape, to get back home and

find Caleb. But I couldn't hear it, I just couldn't. All I could think about… was blood.

**

* * *

****Caleb's POV:**

I stood by Cornelia's bed, I watched her every move. Well, I would have, if she moved. But

she didn't. She didn't make any sounds. Her chest barley rose at all. The girls had decided to

take a walk outside, to get their minds out of this 'horror movie', or so they call it. Tragedy.

But it's not. We're not characters, just acting the part. We don't just pretend to die, or get

hurt, we can, and we will. One by one… unless we can save Cornelia. The world would end if

anything happened to her. I need her, the team needs her, her family, friends, the world needs

her. Cornelia is a goddess, a golden goddess that watches our daily lives, heals us in battle,

protects us against evil. She's mother nature. She's Cornelia.

**

* * *

****Cornelia's POV:**

I felt my body becoming… cold. My heart was slowing. Slowing… my vision became cloudy

and fuzzy, soon out of focus. Then I was totally blind. I tried playing with the locks again, but

nothing was working. I just hung there, my eyes wide open but sightless. I began to cry. If I

was dying, everything would be ruined. Caleb would go back to Meridian, probably get a new

girlfriend, or something. My team mates would be lost, I mean, Will's a great leader and all,

but they're nothing without earth. I scraped, and scratched my finger nails against the cold wall

behind me. I couldn't see, but I just knew I had ruined my nails too. I began to cough, and

wheeze. Blood dripped out of the sides of my mouth. I couldn't see it, but I felt the blood

sliding out, I smelt it. It was warm, yet it made me restless. I began to scream, my voice

piercing like a banshee's. "GET BACK HERE AND FIX ME YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT

YOU'RE DOING TO ME! I DYING!" I shouted, my voice echoing down deep, dark

caverns. _Dying, dying… I can't really be dying. I just can't… they need me… _"GET

BACK HERE BEFORE I KILL MYSELF!" I screamed, my voice traveling. A deep laugh

bellowed from inside of the caves. "You foolish girl! You will not kill yourself. You can't. I will

make you stay here, chained to that wall, unless you cooperate. Or, I'll kill your little friends

right in front of you, and your little rebel… and force you to eat their remains…" His laugh

crept inside of my head, and crawled underneath my skin. "Nooooo!" I shouted in return.

"Then you will remain here, just until it's time to use you." I let my head hang. I took a deep

breath, it felt like my life was slowly draining away. I took in the air carefully, I had to make

sure that I had enough to live, or at least try to live. I had to get out of there. I raised my head,

my head full of new escape plans, only to find myself face to face with him. His red eyes

glowing brightly, like a new fire, his pale face slightly pink from my blood. He smiled, showing

me his fangs again. I gasped and he muffled my scream with another hard kiss. I pushed him

away by biting his bottom lip. His blood was in my mouth. But I couldn't help swallow it. It

was wasn't like real blood though. It was more like fake blood. It was tasteless, it was cold. It

wasn't alive. He wasn't alive. I was going to die soon, too. And I'll just be another one of his

pawns. He owns me now, there's no chance of escape. Soon, I'll be dead, and my family,

friends, Caleb, they won't know me anymore.

**

* * *

**

**Caleb's POV:**

I walked back and forth in the hospital room. "Cornelia's heart was slowing down", the nurse

said. She was dying, but I couldn't let that happen! I love Cornelia, I won't ever leave her!

Never… even if she dies, I won't let her die alone… Suddenly, Cornelia began to cough and

shake. Blood dripped out of her mouth, and downher body, staining her white hospital dress.

I ran over to her and stood bewildered by her bed. "Help! I don't know what'shappening!" I

shouted, now that I was the only one in the room. Yan Lin had left earlier, she had said that her

old heart couldn't take much more of this. I pressed a red button that rested next to her bed.

Foot steps clicked from outside the room, as nurses rushed in. Cornelia began to scream, her

eyes closed, her heart slowing down. "What's happening?" I screamed out, trying to keep

Cornelia's shaking body from falling off the bed. The nurses stood there for a moment, then

looked at Cornelia. One rushed to her side and gave her needle. For a second we all stood

there, Cornelia stopped shaking and screaming. One nurse let out a small gasp. But then

Cornelia started to talk. She said, "You can't keep me here forever, you know. I'll find away

to escape, I'll leave you here, alone and tormented by all you have destroyed. You may not

die, but you'll rot, the memories of those you've hurt, killing you from the inside. You'll bleed

what's left of you, until there's nothing left, but a empty shell. The shell of a devil." Her voice

was soft and slow, but cold and filled with anger and darkness. "Cornelia?" I whispered. Her

face was pale and her cheeks had drained it's rosy pink color. Her eyes were still shut, but she

had them closed in a way that looked like she was trying to open them so badly, but she

couldn't. She looked like she was trapped inside her body, with no way out. She was lost

inside of her beauty, she was captured by her own soul. "Cornelia? What did you say?" I

grabbed her in my arms. She just stayed in my arms, while the nurses pulled me away, yelling,

shouting, "Sir! You can't hold her like that! You'll damage her even more!" I listened. I laid her

back down, carefully. I loved her, I couldn't have her even more broken than she already was.

**

* * *

**

**Cornelia's POV:**

I stared into his blood red eyes. The were filled with death and terror. Horrible nightmares

must had filled the lives of those around him. He smiled at my lovingly and then showed his

fangs and hissed. His blond hair hung long behind him, as he lifted his head and screamed. It

was very falsetto, high pitched like a woman's. But then it hollowed into a cry. He fell to the

ground in front of my chained body. I watched him lie on the cold floor. "So… hungry…" He

whispered. I looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. He turned his body and showed me a

key. "I'll set you free… you'll have to learn to fly on your own, though. But you can do it…

that's why I chose you. I knew I could control someone on Earth, but someone too close to

you wouldn't do. So I picked that boy the red-headed girl is fond of. I made him hit you. I

made it all happen." I gasped, know that I learned all of this happened because of him. But it

was sorta obvious. He lifted himself up, as well as he could. He unlocked the chains. I fell, limp

to the ground, into his arms. He was so cold, yet the darkness in him burned like fire. I backed

away from him. He stole me, kidnapped me. I glared at his pathetic face. He turned and

looked into my eyes, his eyes washed out and faded. He slowly opened his mouth, "Fly to the

castle, Cornelia. Get the Princess. Bring her to me. Or I'll kill your friends. Go. Now. I need

her blood to revive my soul. Only she can restore me… and you. Without her, Cornelia,

without her blood, you'll never be the same again. No one will remember their friend. They'll

only see a monster, a blood-sucking monster. Now, find her and tell her that her brother is

looking for her.

* * *

**OK, well here's chapter three, I hope those of yous who've read it like it! OK, so read and review people! OK,if there are mistakes in it, don't kill me for them, or I'll kill the story and never continue it. Although it makes me really happy to write it! OK, I look forward to your reviews and I'll write more soon!**


	4. Kisses and Nightmares

**Gold Hair, Silver Streaks**

**Chapter Four**

**By: Silver Dream**

* * *

**I'm ALIVE!!! Wow. It's been months since I've updated. It seems like people like this story... sorry I almost threw it away!! Well, now you know, reviews revive! So, if you want me to continue, review!!! Ok, this is the long-awaited chapter four, and I wrote it in 3rd person. Over the long months I've improved in my writing, so this is going to be good!! The ending of this chapter... just wait and see!! Remember: Your reviews brought this story back to life, review and keep it that way!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H but I own this story!!**

* * *

**Phobos' Tower**

Cornelia was backed up against the cold, hard wall. In front of her, Phobos extended a long, pale arm, and in the darkness of the tower it seemed to be glimmering, glowing brightly with some lost radiance that he once wore. She hissed, and felt pain in her mouth from the fangs that were making it their home.

"Take it."

Cornelia pushed her arm, even though she felt incredibly weak, against the wall behind her, and rose to her feet. She struggled, and pushed, and once she was on her feet she lost her balance. She nearly fell again, but she didn't allow it.

"No."

Phobos folding his arms so that they disappeared into the folds of his robes. His eyes glowed a pale yellow when the moon's light shone in from the window. "Then go. I already told you what you are to do."

Cornelia rolled her eyes; Phobos was weak, frail, pathetic. She could take him down herself.

She held out her palms so that they faced him, and gasped when she saw the sharp, long claws that had grown. Angry rushed through her veins while Phobos stood calm, with no emotion on his face. Her blood ran hot, not cold like his. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes had faded, and so did her skin, so she looked like an old, washed-out photograph.

Her hair rose from behind her, running up her back like snakes until they slithered into the air behind her head. Phobos still stood quiet and unafraid.

She extended her claws in front of her and prepared for the fight. With all of her might she screamed, "You totally ruined me you monster!!" She wasn't gonna let him get away with ruining her beauty. She was going to destroy him.

She pounced, her hair flailing behind her like a flock of phoenixes, burning with rage and fire. She jumped on top of Phobos, stabbing her claws into his arms, and chest. He stared up at her, undisturbed.

"I cannot feel pain. Get off and go."

Cornelia's hair fell around them, like a curtain of golden thread. She noticed her position on him, and nearly barfed.

Phobos pushed her off, rose to his feet in a ghostly manner, and closed his eyes. "So.. Hungry.." Anger controlled him as well, and he yelled, "Go! You worthless, pathetic human!" Cornelia growled and turned to the window. She wasn't going to hurt Elyon. She was going to..

"And don't think about betraying me. You are in my control."

Cornelia closed her eyes and placed her hand on the window's rim. _Damn. _She thought sadly, and breathed in. She placed her knees on the window sill and slid over to the edge. She gazed out, and she saw endless darkness, glistening waters, and a long way to the bottom.

In one swift movement, Cornelia jumped.

* * *

**Hospital Room 242**

Cornelia jerked up, and her body arched suddenly in front of the rebel. Her hair flung around in a swirling waterfall, slapping his face that rested by her's.

"Cornelia!" Caleb exclaimed, frightened for the earth guardian.

She hurled her body fiercely on the bed, and Caleb had to rush to her side and catch her before she splattered on the tiled floor. She jerked in his arms, and whispered and muttered under her breath. Caleb held her to his chest, and kissed her forehead, softly. Cornelia calmed down, and her body stopped shaking, and only light quivers ran through her.

"Cornelia, you're going to be okay."

Caleb said, knowingly and lovingly, and scooped her up. Her arms fell limp, and her head fell back, her long, golden hair swaying beneath her in a long cascading rain of blonde thread.

He placed her gently on the bed, and she curled up, and shivered. He placed the green knitted blanket he brought for her over her shaking body. Embroidered on the quilt was: "Cornelia, wherever you are, know that I'm always with you. No evil can touch you, as long as you remember my kiss."

Caleb tucked the quilt around Cornelia's cold body, and placed a soft, soothing kiss on her lips.

He closed his eyes, and saw Meridian, dark, hopeless. Creatures flew in the gleam of the moon. Elyon was hanging from the gallows, and the creatures were each given a chance to feed off her. Phobos used a long claw to slice down his sister's arm, freeing the still-warm blood.

Cornelia gracefully flew from the night sky, and landed next to the evil Prince… and kissed his cold lips as he slipped his arms around her, pulling her close. Phobos pulled Cornelia's beautiful hair, exposing her pale neck, and licked it, from her neck bone, to her ear.

* * *

**So... did that satisfy all of you who love this story? I sure hope so!! I hope I can get chapter five out sooner, but only reviews can do that!**

**Okay, now, to all the people who reviewed, and brought this story back to life:**

Aeolia: Thank you for reviewing chapter one!

Feareth the kitty: You too! Thanks!

Hogaboom: Don't worry, Cornelia won't die.. hopefully!!

Byakugan Hyuga: This is one of the saddest stories I've ever written!!

LoveRose: I'm alive LoveRose!!

dittogrrl: Matt was possessed, but still, he's weird!! lol

hopping-bunny: I finally updated! Thanks for reviewing!

Sabriel Silverwing: Poor Cornelia! I know, but she's the awesome heroin! I think..

simplypink: Thanks for the review!

ellamoony: You too! Did you guess it was Phobos who kidnapped her?

corniXcaleb: Cornelia would have saved him if it was the other way around, huh. Thanks!

elie: I hope Cornelia walks again too!

Miss Spazzmerica: Thanks for reviewing chapter three!! Did you like this chapter?

Lia: Here's chapter four!! Thanks for the review!

Hobbit69: Will/Caleb is weird!! I hope you liked this chapter!! Even though the ending freaked me out!

caitty90: It's not over yet, so review and keep it alive!


	5. Cornelia, Cures and Virginity?

**Gold Hair, Silver Streaks**

**Chapter Five**

**By: Silver Dream**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H but I own this story's plot!!**

* * *

**Well, I thought since I waited so long to update, I owed it to you all who like this story to send out another chapter. I wrote it fast, but I think it's good. I bet you can't figure out how to cure our dear Cornelia!!**

* * *

**Outside the Castle**

Wind whipped past her face like water, as she glided through the air like it was silk. Her W.I.T.C.H wings had grown into pale, bat wings, reaching far behind her like grasping arms.

_I never could fly like this when I was a guardian.. What are you saying? You're still a guardian!_

Cornelia beat her wings again, and continued for the castle in the distance. Eleyon would be in her room, so Cornelia headed for the balcony outside the bedroom.

Eleyon stood gracefully at the rail of the balcony, her hand resting against her cheek. A long, blondish white brand hung beside her, swaying in the wind.

_There she is!_

Cornelia bolted forward, faster and faster until Eleyon saw her as well.

"Cornelia!" The princess shouted over the wind, and furrowed her eyebrows at the guardian's odd wings. Cornelia landed on the balcony and stood sassily in front of her friend.

"Hey, Eleyon." She said, waving her hand sweetly, like nothing was wrong.

"Cornelia!" Eleyon smiled, pulling her friend into her embrace, shivering, for the guardian was ice cold. "Cornelia.. What's wrong?" Cornelia shrugged but her stomach grumbled and she could hardly breathe.

Her chest rose, but no air entered her lungs. "Eh, Eleyon." Cornelia forced out before she collapsed, and fell to the feet of the princess.

**Cornelia's Guest Room - Eleyon's Castle**

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Princess, she's not even alive."

Eleyon gasped, and placed her hand on Cornelia's chest, feel the bitter coldness of it. She couldn't feel any heart beat. Eleyon fell back into the chair positioned behind her in one of the many great guestrooms. Cornelia laid still on the maroon mattress.

Eleyon bit her fingernail, and leaned back into the chair. Curiosity got the best of her, and she asked, "Are there bit marks on her neck?"

Startled, the nurse lightly pushed the long, silken hair aside, revealing two deep marks. She stared at them for a moment, and then she nodded.

"Yes."

Eleyon sighed, knowing her brother had gotten her friend, and marvelled at how pathetic he had become. She had heard a while back that the witch Nerissa had cursed her brother and his minions to the blight of the undead. Phobos had fought back, and had nearly obtained her seal, but failed.

"Princess,"

The voice of the nurse jerked her out of her remembrance. "Yes?" She answered sweetly, and leaned forward to watch the guardians chest.

"What do we do now?"

Eleyon stared past Cornelia and out of the window, curtains being pulled fiercely by the wind.

"Call the guardians."

**Hospital Room 242**

The four girls rushed in, tripping over each other. Caleb had called them from the hospital phone, explaining that he had important news.

"What's wrong?" Will asked when they all emptied into the black, white room. The machines clicked and beeped around them, making each girl shiver. The reality of the situation was more than enough to drain them all of their willpower, and reduce them to lifeless dolls like Cornelia.

Caleb paced for a moment before answering. "Cornelia…showed me something. I think she's in Meridian." The girls exchanged looks of confusion.

"Uh, hello Caleb, Cornelia's right there." Irma stated, pointing at her fading friend. Fading friend? All at once, the group turned their gaze on Cornelia, who was literally fading into the air.

"Cornelia!" They shouted in unison. The beautiful guardian was vanishing right before their eyes.

Caleb ran forward and scooped her up in his tanned arms, but her body became light, and her skin began to look like frail paper. Her figure became sheer, like pure lace, and her hair became a translucent golden curtain. After a few minutes she was gone.

**Cornelia's Guest Room - Eleyon's Castle**

Cornelia's body arched upwards, shuddering Eleyon out of her sleep. She and the nurse jumped forward, holding the wintry guardian's arms to keep her from falling off the bed.

For a moment they heard a faint heart beat.

"Caleb!" Cornelia cried, sitting up in a sharp movement. Eleyon gathered her into her arms, and whispered.

"Cornelia… it's time."

Cornelia gazed into the princess's eyes. "Time for what?" Eleyon smiled.

"To find Caleb. I'm going to send you back as soon as I can."

Cornelia smiled, and hugged her friend, embracing her closely and tight. "Thank you, Eleyon!"

But Caleb was coming for Cornelia. While they embraced, Caleb was jumping through a portal. He was looking for her.

"When?" Cornelia asked, releasing Eleyon from the hug. Eleyon smiled and slid off the bed, and rose to her feet, straightening her robes.

"After we cure you, of course."

Cornelia slipped off as well, and stood up next to her friend. "And how exactly do we do that?" Eleyon bit her lip, but replied.

"You need to have… well, when Caleb gets here, I'll explain everything. Can I ask you one thing, though?" Eleyon widened her eyes in anticipation. Cornelia crossed her arms.

"Sure.."

"Did you.. lose your virginity yet?"

Cornelia was taken aback by her question, but they were friends, so it seem okay to tell the truth. "No." Eleyon smiled, and clapped her hands together.

"Good. Now we wait for Caleb."

* * *

**There you go!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who reads it, and to those who reviewed the last chapter. I hope this clears up a few things.. also, Nerissa will play a big part in this story, and I afraid to say, but if the majority of reviewers vote for ****it, THERE WILL BE A LEMON!!!!!!! But who knows, maybe no one will review. But it's up to you guys!!**

**Silver Dream**


End file.
